fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Equilibrium
Equilibrium (均衡 (きんこう Kinkou) also known as Balance Magic (差し引き魔法 (さしひきまほう) Sashihiki Mahou) is a new Modern Magic that applies the aspects of Chaos and Order to be used in unison for a greater effect. Said to be incredibly powerful as it is dangerous to use, one must be willing to lose their sense of self or sanity if they are to remain in the neutral gray side of Magic. For this reason it is labeled as an Advanced Caster Magic with the qualities of Black Arts bestowed within it. Origins Much is unknown by which whom first discovered it but rumors suggest it stemmed from a man who wanted a great desire to perceive the world as it is instead of forcing one's perception upon all people. Through this the creator of this Magic took the power of Order and Chaos into both hands, combining it to create a superior Magic before all others. Through this means one could be closer to the infamously rumored "One Magic," that was the essence of creation and destruction. But the unsung Wizard would quickly lose himself to his own insanity, dulling his comprehension of his own identity and only sought out to create his own idea of Balance in the world. But because he had no plan on how to achieve it, he put himself into a deep meditative state so as to not be disturbed and how to bring his plan into realization. Despite this, before committing himself to a long slumber, he left records of this Magic and told of the dangers one was to face if using it and must master it before casting spells. Should they not, the backlash of such spell craft could permanently disable their mind and their soul will forever be unrest even unto death. Happening within the last fifty years closer to the current era, Equilibrium is seen as a tabboo despite it not being labeled as prohibited in practice. Having happened decades before Magic was more realized both new and old, Equilibrium stands as a testament that with Great Power comes at a Great Cost. One must be completely content to stand at the razor edge of both Light and Dark if they are to become a mediator of the ultimate Balance within the world, making it a dangerous and unpredictable power. Practicing the Arts Equilibrium is a force that combines the aspects of Chaos and Order into a singular cohesive core, making it ultimately a fusion of both properties. Through this, the idea of more Magics sprung from its place like that of Twilight Magic, fusing the Originator Elements into a seamless element that can be used at a greatly heightened power. This concept is revolutionary but also takes a toll on the user's own personal identity and mental state, making it particularly useful only to those who have a Gray Magic view of the world in the current era that they exist in. Through this they will be able to become a perfect mediator, capable of bringing great peace as well as great tragedy to those they see as needing to be sacrificed or protected for such Balance. The benefits of Equilibrium is using the land around them as a catalyst for their powers. Such as raising the earth and setting it ablaze, effectively creating fresh molten earth to move and transform into a semi-sentient giant as they please. By stirring up negative energies in the sky they can harness a thunderstorm while using positive properties to guide its power properly to given targets or even infuse to other elements to increase the user or the user's spells at hand. Through this they can manipulate the very environment around them for highly destructive and precise purposes and maintaining perfect control. The power to nullify and disperse is also within the ability of Equilibrium, making it capable of even battling non-Magic abilities such as Curses or Divine powers. Making it stand on par with even the strongest of Slayer Magics, Equilibrium is such a potentially strong magic that can cause just as much harm as it does benevolence. Through disabling the magic of an opposing force it can also bestow great strength and restoration to those it doesn't inflict. Granting properties of chaos as much as order to those it empowers, Equilibrium has the ability to permanently instill such traits compared to the temporary effects one might use with users of chaos or order. Of course, the backlash to misusing this magic and not maintaining a clear mindset is devastating to behold. Not only could the magic they use cause great peril around them but also ruin themselves, taking their lives or their very minds when twisting their ideals to fit a new vision that partakes in a radical singular direction that mars the picture of great balance. This makes the stronger the mage, the more precarious they must be when using it. Should they even be forces that rival that of the Wizard Saints in terms of scale, their Magic must be totally in sync with their Gray view, otherwise it can twist and eradicate their very spirit from within if not cause a great disaster around their given person, cursing themselves as much as it curses the ground beneath them. Users Behind the scenes/Trivia *Used as a means of becoming an "Ultimate Magic" by combining my Hex and Edict Magics together, it is one that is capable of great tragedy and great providence should the user be completely reliant on their idea of bringing Great Balance to the world. Should they falter, they could potentially curse themselves and everyone around them, if not rob their minds and their lives, doomed to wander bodilessly around the world. It is a great magic with a great cost. *Anyone can use this Magic so long as I grant permission via Talk Page or PM and I foresee the character to be of right material for it. Category:Advanced Caster Magic Category:Hex Magic Category:Edict Magic Category:Caster Magic Category:Ancient Magic Category:Black Arts